beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Wiki:Requests for adminship
Sign here, to request admin rights. Please do not ask if you are just starting out. Remember the longer you have been here, or the more you have helped us, the greater chances you have. Remember, please put your reason for asking, if you have done something important please remind us so we can discuss over it. FastBlade5035 Well, I'm pretty nervous, but I belive I've done a lot to help the wiki. I've created useful paages, Added important info, and also, I can find pictures for almost ANYTHING. I know the spamming blogs is going to get in my way, but still, I'm almost higher than Dranzer, who he HIMSELF is an admin. Edboy3 andDarkus have also Praised me for my contributions. I really dont think I'll get Adminship though, so if no, Is it possible for me to AT LEAST be rollback? Thanks. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 17:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Semi-Approve I'll promote you to rollback. Badge rankings aren't what make an admin. Edits aren't either. It is editing experience, which means that you know how to 1, Make a page in the correct format(Check), as well as 2. You are not hated by the community (Check), but you also need to be able to handle adminship and the responsibilities. It is also nice to have a user who has been here a while, the longer the better. I myself would like to see a few more contributions from you though. Maybe in a while, or whenever I get back from my vacation. You will be a rollback. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 17:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Result: Denied Ifox001 I think i could be and admin because i can commit to the Wikia and make major improvements. I already go on the Wikia whenever i can and i refill pages if they have spam like when Sol Blaze V145AS had "SPAM" written al over it. I also created Hell Herculeo 100XF, Hell Horuseus 85RS, Vulcan Herculeo 130DS, Vulcan Tempo BD145RS, Cyclone Horueseus 130RSF, Gravity Destroyer 85DS, and Gravity Destroyer BD145XF. I think i could help the Beyblade Wikia very much by becoming an admin. Disapprove I'm gonna have to say no. As you don't have that many contributions and you haven't been very active. We need more admins with good grammar, and from your user page I can tell is lacking. Sorry. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 17:27, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Result: Denied Manaphy12342 "Because I can put my name here". No, I'm joking. I felt that I had contributed well to the wiki and made some major improvements including the introduction of Project Parts, a project dedicated to making page building easier.--[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 11:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Approve Result:' Granted' Dolphin8 Hey. it's Dolphin8. I've been doing alot of work on this wiki, and have contributed alot. So far, all of the pages for the fusion wheel project have been made by me. And, I recreated the Quetzacoatl 90WF page. I think that I could be a helpful member of the team, and I have been praised by Edboy3 for my contributions to the wiki. Please talk this over, and tell me your opinion on the matter. Let it rip, Cyber Aquario! Dolphin8 17:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Disapprove With that pages misfit, I'll have to say no. I also have another thing, you don't have a decent ammount of edits. As seens I, myself only have 870 edits and am a bureaucrat, but there is a reason for that. Anywho, I’m There For you Tomorrow 01:21, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry but we've had others with more contributions than you that we've turned down. I'm gunna say no. Try again soo though. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 23:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Result: Denied Rock of Justice i want to be a admin and i will do my best . i can give picture from video but no one give picture from video so i requests plese make me adminBeyblade rock 17:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Disapprove I'll have to say no, you haven't edited at all... I'm sorry but I'l have to deny this one. I hope you'll continue to edit. Maybe try again in a little while. Thanks, DarkusMaster84. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 18:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Also me and a couple users get pictures from episodes. HazeShot 03:14, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I know that i cant be a admin now because i am new here and my contribution is zero but i will do my best to be a admin.Rock Of Justice 10:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Result: Denied Drak bey plese make me admin i am tring to do my best plese do it for meI’m There For you Tomorrow 11:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Disapprove You have less than 500 edits, and we have alot on admins. When we get a larger data-base and larger community and other contributers with more edits and contributions become one, if you get more edits I'll consider it. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 15:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Result: Denied PratikGingka26 hello friends , today is my first day on this wiki as a member and i have done about 50 edits and given 5 pics and i will try to do my best in future to grow this wiki and help the beyblade fans to get info. on anything and everything . i request u to make me an admin . even if u deny my request i will respect ur decision . Disapprove Sorry Pratik but I'm gunna say no. You're new, Only have 40 edits and your Grammar is... Well... Not the best. Maybe if you can pick up on those things, I'll reconsider. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 17:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC)